You Owe Me Nothing
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Uhura meets McCoy at a club.


* I don't own Star Trek or anything associated with it.

The smoky club was filled with Starfleet cadets and enough patrons to give off a nice air of complacency. Uhura sat in the corner with several female friends tapping her index finger along to the techno song blasting over the speakers and laughing at a slightly awkward joke her friend Janelle made about She-Hulk. Uhura's eyebrows had risen slightly when she'd realized the girl had been referring to Gaila who was currently stuffing her tongue down the mouth of one bleach blond cadet sitting next to her at a table. Uhura rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly; please don't let Gaila bring that guy back to their dorm room. She slapped Janelle on the arm when the girl stood and seductively bent over to pick up a dropped napkin. The cadet Gaila cuddled widened his eyes at how high Janelle's skirt was cut. Uhura shook her head and looked towards the bar.

James Kirk and that guy with the black hair he always dragged around with him sat at the end of the bar in deep conversation. The black haired man made a sharp movement with his hand and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. He looked from Kirk's face with furrowed eyebrows. His brown eyes glowered as he scanned the scene with his lips pressed together tightly. The muscles in his face relaxed slightly when his gaze met hers. He blinked and leaned forward to speak to Kirk. Kirk sat straight and turned around.

Uhura frowned and lowered her eyes quickly. She had been strategically avoiding Kirk ever since she had the misfortune of running into him on the Starfleet academy campus two years before. She pushed her index finger into her ear and pretended to sneeze so that she looked over to the two from behind a curtain of dark hair. The black haired man sat alone glaring at the ceiling. Her brown eyes darted around the club. She tapped the girl sitting next to her on the shoulder and slid from the booth. _Breathe. Breathe. Smile. Breathe._ She took measured steps so she wouldn't fall in the ridiculously tall shoes Gaila had talked her into wearing. Her index finger brushed the short hem of the silver dress she wore as she leaned against the bar and smiled at the bartender.

Leonard McCoy's attention went from his friend Jim to the woman standing less than five feet away from him. He watched the graceful move of her hand as she accepted a shot the dark man sitting at the other end of the bar purchased for her. He gulped down his own shot of whiskey and lifted his index finger to the bartender. When the man approached with the dark brown liquor McCoy leaned forward. One for the lady as well. He rubbed the glass soothingly when she turned to him with large brown eyes. The smile she gave him as she took the shot glass from the bartender was illustrious enough to stop his finger from its frivolous moving. He watched the swish of her dress as she walked over to him.

"Uhura." She extended her hand to him with a large smile.

"McCoy." He shook her hand hesitantly. Wasn't it beautiful smiles and innocent eyes that had gotten him into his last marriage? He grunted and downed the shot in his clutch. He looked at her watching him with that same smile. Women. He stared at the graceful length of her neck and the soft curves of her body. More beautiful than that bitch that had taken everything he had. He rubbed his head and leaned back when she sat down in the seat Kirk had occupied some minutes earlier.

"Thank you for the shot, McCoy." She tipped the glass to him and downed it quickly before sitting it on the bar counter. She crossed her legs and looked towards her friends. Janelle had stopped ridiculing Gaila and was watching her with round eyes.

"Your friends?"

McCoy's voice pulled her away from Janelle's lingering gaze. She turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Yes. Kirk is your friend."

It was a statement. McCoy couldn't really argue the fact; the guy had been there for him when his divorce had finalized and he had drunk himself into a stupor. That bitch. He looked at Uhura as if he was just seeing her. Why exactly was a woman as beautiful as she talking to him anyway? She looked like the type that would be fawning over Kirk. Then, the man from the other end of the bar walked up and said some things to her. She dismissed him and gave him a look that would have made any man shrink into nothing. Oh, no. McCoy knew from that moment that he was headed in the wrong direction with this one.

"Uhura, I think your friends want you." The lie was as pathetic as his bank account.

She smirked at him thoughtfully and leaned forward. "No, they don't. Even if they did, their wants are nothing compared to mine." She eyed him.

McCoy motioned for the bartender to refill both their shots. This was crazy. He was talking to a woman and not mentally cursing her for the simple fact of her sex. They tipped their shots and drank quickly. McCoy inhaled deeply. "I--"

"I don't want to marry you or anything." Uhura turned in her chair slightly so that she could see Kirk sitting between two brunettes in a booth. Her friends were engrossed in a deep conversation. Janelle had wandered away with the man that had bought her shot earlier. She turned to him with heavy lidded eyes and a wide smile. "I just want to share a cup of coffee with you." She rested her hand on her lap. "And perhaps discuss human anatomy."

His eyebrows came together quickly. He had a mind to tell her that the last thing he wanted to think about was work. He had just lifted his glass to his mouth when the truth of her words hit him like a punch in the kidney. He looked her in the eyes and quickly downed his drink. "Sure. I have a great coffeemaker in my room."

Uhura shook her head and stood with a chuckle. "No, I'd rather we shared our drink in my room. I wouldn't want to have to deal with your roommate. Go ahead. I'll catch up. I have to get my things." She walked away from him to the table with the three girls in the corner.

McCoy could already feel his pants becoming uncomfortable just from watching the way her hips moved. His eyes darted to Kirk still surrounded by his brunette beauties. McCoy waved to him to signal that he was leaving. Kirk rolled his eyes and nodded before turning his attention back to his boothmates.

He was just stepping onto a shuttle when she ran up behind him clutching a white sweater against her form. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulder as she turned and laughed at the green girl that appeared in the doorway. She sat next to McCoy and turned so that she was hidden behind his frame.

They rode in silence with Uhura occasionally adjusting the silver bracelet on her wrist. She stood as soon as the shuttle stopped. He followed her at a close pace with his hands in his pocket. Was he really about to do what he was thinking? His brown eyes lifted from the ground, and he stared at her perfectly shaped behind as she walked ahead of him. With a quick intake of air through his teeth, he decided. Yes, he was going to do this all night if he could. He was surprised to find the dorm nearly deserted. Then, he remembered that most of the campus was at the club they had just left. He moved inside her room with his eyes on the walls. Two completely different people lived there. It was almost like his and Jim's room except Uhura's side was in perfect order. She turned on the coffeemaker and motioned for him to sit at her desk as she sat on her bed and removed the six inch heels she wore.

"You're enjoying your residency, McCoy?" Uhura's toenails were painted pale pink and violet.

"I'm a doctor." He nodded to her when she handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

"Do you really want to drink that?" She had removed her hair wrap and her long black locks sloped over her shoulders. Her hands swept the hair from her face seductively. "We could simply do what we're getting around to." She stood and lifted the dress over her head so that she dropped it on the floor. She wore a black bra and black lace panties.

The cup in McCoy's hand tilted slightly, spilling coffee. "Damn it!" He placed the cup on the desk and wiped at the spill on his pants. He stiffened when he saw her dark hands reaching for his belt.

"I'll help." She undid his belt and began to lower his pants and underwear in one sweep. He kicked off his shoes and his discarded clothes quickly. A sudden pride filled him when she gave his slightly hardened friend an approving look. She pressed her lips against his gently and pushed him onto the bed. She pulled his blue sweater away and crawled onto the bed. McCoy eyed her beautiful breasts with their pert nipples as she straddled him. His hands explored her body slowly until they each clamped down on a breast. He leaned forward and sucked at her neck hungrily. His lower parts were hard as a rock when he felt her brushing her wetness over him. He gripped her hips and sucked at her nipples hard. She groaned and dug her fingers into his thick black hair. He traced a trail of wet kisses from her chest down to her belly button. God, she had the most amazing anatomy he had ever had the pleasure of examining.

She shoved him back onto the bed and adjusted herself so that his hardness slid into her velvet wetness. He marveled at how she was able to pace herself when he could tell she was desperate to cure that ever nagging itch. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her as hard as he could. The look on her face was that of pure bliss. She leaned forward and bit into his lower lip with a soft whimper. He jerked away from her slightly. She chuckled and buried her face into his neck as their hips continued to move in a spastic rhythm. His fingers traced down the smooth skin of her back.

He pressed rough kisses against her neck and chest as she gripped the mattress and began to move faster. He was going to lose it soon. She cried out above him with her eyes narrowed and her chest heaving. Her hips never lost their rhythm as she leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes closed slightly and she lifted her chin. For all he knew, she could have been looking at the ceiling. He pinched her nipples and yanked her forward by a handful of hair. The heat in her eyes stopped the breath in his throat. He pressed a bruising kiss against her lips and continued to thrust into her. She moaned against his mouth as her muscles tightened around him again. Okay, he lost it. He pulled out of her and spilled himself on her stomach as if her skin was a brown canvas. She pressed her hand into his face and shoved him away as she fell flat onto her back.

She groaned and laughed lightly when he moved behind her to run his fingers through her hair and down her back. His lips planted a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"You know, Gaila saw you leaving last time." She turned to him and lifted her arm so that he rested his head on her chest.

"So?"

She made a sound in the back of her throat and frowned when she remembered the body fluid on her abdomen. She wiped it away with her sheet then pulled the sheet over her nakedness. "I'm tired. Just make sure you leave within the hour."

McCoy jumped from the bed and began to dress. He stared at her watching him with sleepy eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair and glared at her. "I'm a doctor not a clock."

He didn't look back at her as he left the room. Again the halls were deserted. He lifted his flask to his lips and thought it better if he just retired to his room than return to that stupid club. After three gulps of throat burning Tennessee whiskey, he shoved his flask into his pocket and headed towards his room. Damned woman. He shook his head and didn't even try to hide the smile that contradicted his thoughts.

A/N: I'm almost as fond of this pairing as Spock/Uhura. I read a great fanfic with them as a couple and was like, "Oh, wow."


End file.
